


To be alive beneath cherry blossoms

by fandom_and_stuffs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Japan, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_and_stuffs/pseuds/fandom_and_stuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil proposes to Dan underneath cherry blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be alive beneath cherry blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless cliche proposal in Japan fic.

Phil nervously fingered the ring box hidden deep inside his coat pocket. This was it. This was the moment he was going to propose to Dan – for real this time. He had had the black gold band (and the matching gold one for himself) for almost a month now, and had considered proposing at a million different points since then. But he hadn’t. And couldn’t say why, either. The time could have been right at any of those moments, yet he had hesitated and those moments had passed without a word from his lips.  
It was stupid, really, how terrified he was of just asking his boyfriend a simple question. Maybe because it was such an important question that would change their lives. An endless stream of irrational what ifs were constantly flowing through his mind: what if Dan said no? Irrational. They were in love and had been for quite some time now. He could vaguely recall a short conversation with Dan where they had both been open to getting married when they were ready to settle down, or when they were sure they had found the right person. They were right for each other, he was completely and utterly sure of that. What if he made of fool of himself? Knowing him, he would stutter over the words and manage to fall over at some point. However, he doubted that would affect anyone’s view of him; they all knew him too. So what was there to worry about? 

And this was the moment, too. Their friends had disappeared temporarily for a reason Phil’s sure he would’ve heard if he had been slightly less nervous about proposing. The setting is beautiful. They’re next to a koi pond and surrounded by dainty pink cherry blossoms littering the many trees in the area. The sun is shining high in the pale blue sky making everything look bright and alive despite the few ominous rainclouds. Compared to the dreary grey skies that were usually above their heads back home in London it was the most amazing place on earth for them to be right now. On a spontaneous holiday in Japan of all places, where both him and Dan had wanted to go forever – he may not be able to say the same for his boyfriend, but it had been his dream holiday since he was about twelve – with so many amazing opportunities in the future for them to share. As a married couple, if things went well. 

Dan was looking out across the picturesque scene, completely oblivious to Phil’s nerves and intentions, cherry blossoms waving in the wind above their heads.  
“This is so amazing. Thank you.” He leaned over and kissed Phil on the cheek.  
“What for?”  
“Booking this, you turnip. It’s great.” Phil shook his head, trying to clear it.  
“It’s nothing, really. I’ve always wanted to come to Japan.” Come on, Lester, he told himself. Pull yourself together and ask him. “Just a bonus that I get to go with you.”  
“Such a sap.” Dan remarked, kissing him again.  
“And…” Dan had looked away, back into the pond next to them. His voice faltered.  
“Yeah?” Dan turned back to Phil, grinning like a kid on their birthday.  
“And… look, maybe this trip wasn’t completely spontaneous.” He could feel his heart jump up to his throat. “I really wanted to ask you something. And it needed to be perfect.” He slowly got down on one knee, pulling the ring box out of his pocket at long last. He looked up at Dan.  
“Dan Howell,” He could hear Dan whispering ‘Oh my god’ to himself through his hands which he had slapped over his mouth the second Phil descended.  
“Oh my god,” he repeated, slightly louder now.  
“Will you marry me?” 

Dan stood there, stock-still with shock. Suddenly, all of Phil’s rationalizations and planning went out of the window, and he began to stutter more words.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to but I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I was hoping-”  
“Yes. Yes. I love you. Oh my god, Phil.” Dan choked out, pulled out of his stupor by his boyfriend’s – no, his fiancée’s - ramblings. He yanked him up from his position on the floor and brought their lips together in a kiss. A kiss that didn’t last for long, because they were smiling too much to be able to keep it up. They pulled apart briefly, only to hug each other. Phil pecked Dan’s cheek, both still grinning uncontrollably, and lifted the ring box.  
“Gonna put this on?” Dan nodded, taking the ring and examining it. It was a gold band with a strip of black gold spiral detail across it. He slipped it onto his finger and looked back at Phil.  
“It’s beautiful, Phil. You really planned this out, didn’t you?” Phil looked down, blush forming on his cheeks.  
“I just wanted it to be perfect.”  
“It is. This whole thing is amazing. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” They kissed again, this time interrupted not by their own joviality, but rain that fell in a sudden torrent, drenching them both. Flinching instinctively in unison, they groaned.  
“I can’t believe this.”  
“Me neither. We leave the rain in London just for rain in Japan.”  
“Yeah, but now we’re engaged.” Dan pointed out. “Come on, let’s get somewhere dry. Phil Howell.” He added with a smirk.  
“Who says I’m taking your last name?”  
“Because you love me.”  
“You love me.”  
“I love you.” Dan sighed.  
“I love you.” Phil told him. “So much.” And with that, they wandered out of the rain, leaning on each other. 


End file.
